Can't change Fate
by Ashleymarie9293
Summary: This story continues where the movies ended with Christy and Neil's wedding and it will show their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Neil and Christy rode back to Neil's cabin he couldn't believe he was married. Christy was his forever. His lover for her was overwhelming.

They got back to Neil's cabin and walked inside. Christy took in the scene. She had been in Neil's cabin many times before, but never as Mrs. MacNeil.

Neil set down the saddle bag and pulled Christy close. He smiled down at his beautiful bride. He had so much to say, so much he wanted to show her. A tour of his home, her new bedroom. Family photos, he just wanted to be close to her, to never let her out of his sight. He vowed to her he would never lose her, his lover for her was too strong.

Neil pulled her into his arms and just hugged her. Christy felt safe and secure in his arms. Here, in this moment, she knew she made the correct decision. She knew she had a long way to go in her new life but her marriage was the start of it all.

As Neil walked back to the bedroom he began straitening up. Christy giggled. Neil was not known for being very…well organized. That didn't matter to Christy. She loved this man with all her heart…and as scared as she was…it was time to show him that.

***please comment if you want to see a christy/neil story. I'd love help from readers from picking out details to throw into a chapter. Your comments do matter**


	2. Chapter 2

****Forewarning; this is the honeymoon chapter, explicit content.**

**Chapter 2**

Christy walked over to Neil and lightly touched his arm. "My dear, tomorrow starts the rest of our lives together. We can clean to our hearts content. Tonight is just us. Leave it."

Neil pulled her into his arms and brushed away a stray piece of hair. "Christy. My Christy. I love you more then this world should allow. I'm so undeserving of you." He slowly picked her up and set her on the bed. He bent down and slowly started unbuttoning her shoes.

This was Christy's first marriage but Neil's second. The thought of being with a man terrified her but warmed her also. She knew she loved this man, wanted to give herself to this man.

Neil knew Christy's thoughts and was determined to make this night memorable for the both of them.

As Neil removed Christy's second boot she reached down and lifted his chin to kiss him. She knew what she wanted to do but it terrified her. Slowly, with trembling fingers she started to unbutton Neil's shirt.

Neil smiled at her. She was smiling too but he could tell how nervous she was. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Neil, I, you'll have to show me."

Neil looked up at her. He knew she was innocent but it didn't occur to him until she said it that she was. That he would be taking that from her. He had to make this night special. Gentle.

Removing his shirt he ran his hand down her cheek, down her arm and to her blouse buttons. He gently kissed her neck as he went down the line of buttons. He kissed up her neck to her lips and gently placed a kiss on them. He let her take the lead, he in no way wanted to pressure her.

Christy opened her mouth slightly to allow their tongue's to meet. She had no idea what she was doing but it just felt right. She reached down to feel how hard Neil had become. Her husband was ready…was she?

Neil knew what Christy was thinking, and as he slid off Christy's dress he was amazed by her beauty. Nothing in the world could compare to what lay there on his bed. Could she really be his?

"Christy, are you ready? If you need more time, take all the time you need my dear." Neil wanted to do this on Christy's terms.

"Yes, I am." Christy knew Neil would be as gentle as he could, and she was anxious to become one with her husband. To take that next step of love together.

Christy closed her eyes. She felt Neil get close to her, the pressure of his body on top of hers. The tip of him so close to her. His fingers moving ever so slowly, so gently over parts of her she had never know could feel this strong.

As if Neil read her mind, he entered her. She squinted her eyes. She had no idea what to expect, and being so innocent had not prepared her for the shock of this all. But as quickly as the pain has started, it was gone. In its place was pleasure. Extreme pleasure. The rocking motion making Christy go wild. She couldn't understand it. She placed her hands on Neil's back, pulling him towards her. She kissed him passionately. Finally they were one, they were together…forever. The man she loved so dearly, all hers. She was all his. There would be more of this for years to come, children, fights, money problems, days alone with Neil out doctoring, but for right now, she enjoyed the moment.

Christy fell asleep with her head on Neil's chest, his arm around her petite back, her leg over his. She couldn't be happier. And judging by the smile on Neil's face, neither could he.

****Comments appreciated =]**


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is short and its been a while. My grandmother passed away a week ago so I've been busy and mourning. Also, i have a 4 month old daughter who is my top priority. I will try to get more chapters out, and as usual your input is appreciated.

Chapter 3  
Neil woke up the next morning and slid out of bed. He wanted to surprise Christy, he wanted to make things as homey as possible for his new wife. He got out a pen and paper and started to make a list:  
_1. Offer to take Christy on rounds_  
_ 2. Show Christy what I do_  
_ 3. Clean up house_  
_ 4. Talk about expanding_  
_ 5. Learn simple recipes_  
Just then Christy walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Neil. "What are you working on dear?"

"I'm writing a list of things I want to accomplish to make your life the best it can be." Neil turned around to kiss Christy. When he saw her, in her shirt, barely past her thighs, it was real. Christy was his, she was happy and content with him.

"Offer? Of course I'd love to go on rounds with you. So number one is taken care of. Number two, that will take time but I'd love it. Number three, you leave that to me. Its summer break and it will give me something to do. Number five, I think that would be a good project to do together. But, number 4?"

"Well, you teach dear but I wasn't sure if you wanted children of our own. If you do, we could use more room for them to play."

Christy smiled and kissed Neil. Then she walked back to their bedroom. Neil looked after her, knowing that was Christy's answer to number 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christy awoke the next morning to cook a breakfast for Neil. He was headed to rounds in a nearby town, mostly to check on a woman he suspected pregnant with twins. She was close to term and he wanted very much to be there, as she had difficult births.

As Christy started breakfast she felt very, Neil came out and kissed her on the cheek. "My dear are you feel alright?" Neil asked. "You look very pale. Influenza is going around, should I examine you."

"No that's nonsense I'm fine. Just the heat from slaving over you meal." Christy smiled and set his plate on the table. "Now eat up, you have a long way to go."

"Yes dear" As Neil ate, Christy started tidying up the cabin. She wanted to clean the place up, especially if they were to start drawing up plans for expanding.

Later that day Christy heard a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was Miss Alice. She motioned her in to sit at the table.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink Miss Alice."

"No dear but I wish you'd sit down. Your pale, have you been working all morning."

"Well, yes tidying up a bit. We want to expand the cabin and I wanted it clean and to surprise Neil when he gets home."

"You look like your coming down with something. Has Neil examined you."

"No need Miss Alice I'm fine. I just worked a little too hard too fast in this heat. I'll take a break with you and be back to my normal self." Christy poured two glasses of water and set them on the table.

"Perhaps you should stay at the mission while Neil is away, who knows how long he will be gone. You can come here and work during the day, but I'd feel better knowing your with others at night, as I'm sure Neil would too."

Christy thought for a moment. She was somewhat scared being left alone, but this was also her home now could she just abandon it?

"Miss Huddleston, your sweating. Are you feeling alright? I must insist you come back to the mission with me."

Everything was becoming a blurr, Christy's vision was blurry. What was happening to her?

**Please comment, let me know what you think. Add ideas, anything is appreciated =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All the way to the mission Christy kept tripping and stumbling. When she was finally sitting in the mission miss Alice went to examine her.

"Miss Alice I assure you nothing is wrong. I'm just hot and tired. When I've rested and cooled down I'll be back to normal."

Just then David walked around the corner. Seeing Christy…Christy MacNeil..was still difficult for him. Then he realized something wasn't right.

" Christy, your pale are you feeling well?"

"Oh everyone stop fussing over me I'm fine."

Miss Alice pulled David away to discuss Christy's condition. They both knew it could be many things, and wished Neil was here to look over his wife.

Christy, meanwhile, heading to the kitchen. She piled a plate up with food and starting eating. Miss Alice and David in the other room just stared….Pregnant?

"Christy, this.. Way you're your feeling. There is no way your pregnant right?"

"Oh David I've only been married a few weeks I'm sure I'll pass please both of you stop worrying"

Christy's fever grew as the day passed. David and Miss Alice took turns checking on her. They wanted her to be pregnant, but with the fever, aches and pains, sweats, they couldn't be for sure what was going on.

"David, we can't wait for Neil to get back it could be weeks. I don't know what's wrong and I'm concerned."

"I can ride for Neil but still that could take days. Maybe we can try calling El Pano."

"David I think we ought to try El Pano."

Miss Alice called, and to their delight, Neil was staying in El Pano. On his way to make rounds, a family had caught him. 2 of their children were sick so he had been there. They explained how Christy was ill. Neil promised to be back in Cutter Gap the very next morning, trying not to show how scared he really was. He loved Christy with every fiber of his being, he wasn't about to let any illness take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I am SOO sorry its been so long. I've had several personal and medical issues going on lately that has been taking my attention. I know its short but i wanted to get something to you. Please leave your comments and I'll try to get another one out soon =]

Chapter 6

Neil burst into the cabin. "Where is she? How is she feeling?"

"Neil she is much better today. Her fever broke and she is up and about. She still needs an examination though."

Neil felt relief flood through him but he wanted to see Christy for himself. Wanted to hold her in his arms, wanted to kiss her all over her body.

Her ran to her room and pulled her into a hug.

"Neil" Christy giggled. "You really didn't have to run home so quickly I feel much better. Really I do."

"I don't care. Sit down, I want to too look you over."

Neil began his examination. He was so worried to find something he always though to call Alice in to help. He didn't want to be the one to find something and get his heart broke. He decided to leave the room to get a breather. Miss Alice came in to talk to Christy and they both walked out.

"Neil, I'd like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind"

Neil's mind rushed. No, this couldn't be happening, he lost Margaret, and he just got Christy for himself. He wouldn't lose her to some disease moving way from Lefty Branch to Cutter Gap. He would dot it.


End file.
